


I am no father

by Thatsuperbro



Series: Dragon Age Fills [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Mentions of f!cadash, Mentions of the Chargers, Trans Male Character, Unwanted Pregnacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsuperbro/pseuds/Thatsuperbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme de-anon.</p>
<p>Anon asked for Krem/male unwanted pregnancy and promised a castle in northern Scotland if the father was Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am no father

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy anon!

When Krem finds him in the tavern, late at night when it's just them and possibly Cole in the rafters, Dorian expected to have a few drinks, flirtatious comments until they got tired and ended up in bed together.

What he was not expecting was this.

"I'm pregnant."

It takes every but of self restraint to keep from spitting out his drink and sprinting out of the tavern.

He takes a deep breath, to keep up his composed air. "Didn't we use protection last time?"

"That's it though." Krem's words come out in a rush as he exhales. "We didn't the time before. Been missing my cycle for the last two months. Checked with the healer too."

"Ah." Dorian responds.

A few awkward silent moments pass before the mage breaks the silence.

"Have you decided what you wanted to ... do with it?" He asks, mentally cursing as he hears the nervous tremors in his voice.

Krem shrugs nonchalantly. "Might keep it if I can get time off. I think if I mention it to the rest of the Chargers, they'll bug Boss until he gives in."

"I'm no father." Dorian says suddenly, earning him a look from the mercenary. 

"Well, I doubt the Chargers will be any better. I'd prefer this kid to be raised with some sense of class." Krem jokes. When the mage's face remains sullen, he grabs Dorian's hand.

"Look. You'll do fine. You'll do better than fine. You know how to not parent already from your family. Plus you'll have me ... and the Chargers probably. Maybe your boss too and her people."

"The Inquisitor is NOT my boss."   
Dorian smiles as he pictures the dwarven inquisitor caring for a child that nearly passes her in size.

Sufficiently pleased, Krem gives Dorian's hand a final squeeze. They fall back into a comfortable silence, Dorian taking quiet sips from his drink as Krem nurses a water glass.

"So... Do you think the kid will come out with a mustache or do they grow into it later?"

Dorian snorts in most undignified manner possible and rushes to cover his mouth and nose as his drink comes out of it.

"Thank you for that, Cremisius."


End file.
